Continuous Nightmare
by Tik-Tok-Sky
Summary: Ciel has never been one to admit weakness, but when night-time falls, that's when his weakness shows, in his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Continuous Nightmare

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

Brought to you by Tik-Tok-Sky

Summary:- Ciel has never been one to admit weakness, but when night-time falls, that's when his weakness shows, in his dreams.

Rated:- T for blood, torture, violence, etc. Possible light cursing/swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Fever**

_Stop it! STOP IT!_

_Writhing around, Ciel Phantomhive screamed. Screamed so loud it was possible everything in the building could hear. This should not be happening! He… He made a contract with a demon! He shouldn't be back in this place!_

_Adding to that fact, they burned it! So why…_

_Glancing upwards, his eyes watered as he lashed out, trying to break free from the people who held him down. What did he do? Just because he held the name of Phantomhive didn't mean he deserved this treatment! Make them stop, make them stop-!_

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Opening his eyes slowly, Ciel blinked his mismatched eyes as the room came to a standstill. He was panting lightly and was boiling under the blankets, his mind was hazy and he couldn't think straight.

A few moments later, his bedroom door opened a slightly, a familiar voice speaking softly.

"Young master?" Ciel raised his head and whispered something incoherent before his head flopped back down, a butler clad in black walking into the room with a silver platter and bowing lowly. "I brought you some warm milk with honey, but I'm afraid we had no brandy left."

Ciel growled. Hot milk had to have honey _and _brandy for it to taste good! Closing one eye, he forcibly sat himself up, not giving a damn that his body cried at him to flop back down. He would _not _show weakness, not ever.

"My lord, is it possible that you are unwell?" asked Sebastian, dark red eyes looking over the small thirteen year old boy with calculating eyes. "Or perhaps you had yet another nightmare?"

"Silence." growled Ciel lowly, rubbing at his temples. "Nothing a little rest can't handle."

"Would you like for me to call a doctor?" asked his loyal butler, causing him to look up with narrowed eyes as he shook his head. "Very well. I shall send Maylene into down to pick up some necessities and also-"

"Sebastian, what time is it?" asked Ciel abruptly, looking out the window. "It's still dark, fool."

The butler bowed low, a smirk flickering over his face.

"So sorry sir, but I believe it is four in the morning." he answered, causing Ciel to glare daggers. "Of course, I would never disturb the Young Master unless I thought something was wrong."

He walked over, whispering lightly.

"I thought something terrible must have been going on, considering I heard you screaming as I was cleaning the kitchen."

Ciel paled but turned his head quickly, folding his arms and closing his other eye, clearly in denial of such things, but if Sebastian said he started screaming, then he probably did start screaming. He opened his left eye that was usually covered with an eye patch, the strange shaped symbol in his eye glowing lightly.

"Do not utter a word of this to anyone." he commanded, causing Sebastian to stand up and bow low.

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

><p>By the time 8:00am came, Ciel had gotten more ill than he was originally. He didn't go back to sleep in fear he would dream something he did not wish to dream, and he didn't want to take the risk of screaming again.<p>

His breathing slightly hitched, he struggled to reach over for the glass of water at his bedside table, small hand latching onto the edge of the wooden top as he hissed, his sore throat constricting as he continued to reach for the much wanted drink.

A gloved hand picked it up before him and then pressed it against his lips. He kept his mouth clamped shut in refusal. He would drink it himself; he didn't need help for such a simple task-!

"My lord, your hands are shaking." said Sebastian firmly. "If I handed you the drink, then you would spill it over your night clothes, and I'd rather not change you since your skin is so sensitive to temperature right now."

"Just give me the drink!" he knew he was being childish, but he didn't care. He'd do it himself, and that was final. Sebastian sighed, grabbing the boys hand, wrapping the fingers round it and then pressing it against his master's lips, earning a quiet glare as the quite fragile boy gave up, allowing the cool liquid to go down his throat.

"Do not drink so fast Young Master." said Sebastian. "You'll simply choke on it and hurt your throat more."

Ciel gave him the look that clearly said 'shut up' as he closed his eyes, feeling soothed that his butler was next to him as his head throbbed lightly, his head snapping backwards but then was caught with Sebastian's hand, which supported his neck as he continued to sip his drink.

"I believe you have a cold." said Sebastian, watching the boy with a smirk on his face as he ignored him, drinking quietly. "I will pop in and out, but you should rest. I shall make sure the manor is in good hands."

Ciel's lips detached from the glass as his head lolled slightly, his eyes closed and his face flushed. His forehead burned and his fingers twitched latching themselves onto Sebastian's coat cuff as he breathed raggedly.

It was a rare occurrence, seeing his master do such little child-like actions, but it had happened before. Like when he'd shown defiance when he tried to support him after seeing Madam Red getting sliced down, the time he was ill at the circus and the time he completely lost it, screaming his head off when he witnessed a small, broken-looking girl get stabbed through the heart by a man who claimed to be a doctor.

In that place and that time, his master should not have been there. It was too soon for his master to face his fears like that. Sebastian remained still as Ciel kept clinging to his cuff, despite the fact he was actually sound asleep. He watched thin, pale fingers bury themselves into the fabric of his tail-coat cuff, before simply latching themselves, making it impossible for the demon to move.

It was the option he didn't want to do, but he slipped out of his top layer, watching to see Ciel still holding the bit he had clung to and laid it on top of him, watching the boys' calm expression while brushing a bit of sweat away from the burning forehead.

Too innocent. Too vulnerable. Red eyes glinted slightly as he stood up; giving a bow despite the fact his master couldn't see him before slipping out the room, smirk on his face.

"Nightmares never end until you admit your fear of them, young master."

* * *

><p>In the end, a doctor did have to be called out, and things didn't look good. Ciel was bed stricken, his temperature high and near enough choking on anything that went down his sore throat.<p>

The doctor had already told Sebastian everything he had to do, which was against everything Ciel wanted. He bowed low, allowing the doctor to leave the building before returning to his master. Ciel glared at him, lying still as a wet cloth was placed over his forehead as Sebastian bowed to him.

"A pity, my lord." said Sebastian. "It seems you'll have to stay in bed for a full week due to the flu."

"That's not going to happen." replied Ciel. "I have things I need to do. I cannot stay in bed over something so trivial."

At that moment, Sebastian sighed. His master was going to be a difficult one… for this week anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a story I never really intended to publish, but since I needed to take a break from starting the sequels to 'Thorn' and 'Pieces', I decided to read over this and publish it t see what you guys think.

It's already got a few chapters done, but I'm a little with so/so to publish them. What do you guys think?

Please point out any mistakes spotted (this was actually my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, but I was about to scrap it until I read it over)

~Sky~


	2. Chapter 2

Continuous Nightmare

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

Brought to you by Tik-Tok-Sky

Summary:- Ciel has never been one to admit weakness, but when night-time falls, that's when his weakness shows, in his dreams.

Rated:- T for blood, torture, violence, etc. Possible light cursing/swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**The Wanderer**

Sebastian felt his eyebrow twitch as he walked from the kitchen, the dining area and then into the garden.

Maylene had shattered yet another tea-set, Bardroy had ruined the wallpaper in the kitchen, never mind the young masters' breakfast and Finian had once again wrecked the garden, branches and just bought trees scattering the ground.

He shook his head, flipping open his stop-watch and sighed. He had ten minutes before Ciel would start throwing a fit over not being allowed out of his bed. As a butler of the Phantomhive family, it was within his repertoire to deal with such issues as this, no?

But before he could deal with this, he had to ensure Ciel hadn't already left his bedroom. Grabbing his platter and filling an older china kettle up with rosemary tea, he placed a few pancakes on it as well, knowing it was going to be a pain to get his master to eat.

Walking up the marble stairway, he gently knocked the young boys' bedroom door, and like usual, he received no response. Ciel Phantomhive was far too trusting a person; it could have been anyone who was chapping his door.

Opening it quietly, he peered into it, before his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. He should have expected this; he should have known the young master would not tolerate being locked into a room all week. Closing the door, he walked further along to where he knew Ciel's office was, opening the door without any hesitance.

The boy was there, but he was sprawled out on the floor, shivering. He placed his platter down on a nearby table and helped him up, a smirk on his face.

"I do believe the doctor said a week in bed, my lord." said Sebastian, earning a glare from the boy at hand.

"And like I said, I do not have time to rest over something so trivial as the flu." commented Ciel, pretending to examine his nails as he separated himself from his butler. "You know I have to do the accounting records for my Funtom Company Sebastian, so leave now- SEBASTIAN!"

Ignoring the boy as he slung him over his shoulder, Sebastian picked up his platter once more, exiting the room.

"As your butler, I believe I should be more worried about your health." he said calmly, not affected in the slightest at the feeble kick he was receiving. "And as a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can easily deal with the accounting paperwork, just this _once_."

"Put me down this instant!" yelled Ciel, still kicking at him. "That's an order!"

"I cannot follow that." replied Sebastian, walking into the bedroom. Ciel was in the middle of hitting the back of his head, his own cheeks flushed and his head throbbing as he kept trying to break free. Moments later, he started a coughing fit.

"D-Don't disobey me! That's breaking the covenant!"

"Hm, it may be breaking the covenant, but like I said before, your health is an important thing." replied Sebastian. "So I haven't broken it Young Master, I am simply doing my job, which it to protect and look after you."

Ciel growled but let it drop. He was panting lightly, and he kicked at him when he was placed down onto the bed. Sebastian let the boy yell at him all he pleased, placing the platter on the bedside table when-

He saw his tailcoat hanging off the side of the bed. He leaned down and picked it up, planning to put it in the wash considering he was already wearing his spare one. Ciel was glaring daggers at him, before he fell back, clutching at his chest as he coughed harshly.

He poured the tea, holding it in one hand as he fluffed the pillows with the other, wrapping his arm around his master as he snarled at him, irritated that he was being treated like a child, which he was- but still…

"I have purchased some brandy from the town, so you can have your regular drink tonight."

For some reason, the thought soothed Ciel in a strange way. Perhaps it was just because it was a shred of information he now knew? Sebastian knew his master did not like to be left in the dark.

Ciel leaned back, his eyes drooped slightly, but he still refused to sleep. He watched his butler carefully as he felt himself being tucked in, instantly wriggling under it in an attempt to get out, but Sebastian kept him down. He already felt too warm; he wanted out, he wanted-

His eyes shut when he felt a cold cloth being laid across his forehead once more. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Sometimes his master was too easy to read, other times he was just… unpredictable. He took the untouched tea from his master's hand before it spilled over the sheets.

He stood for a few minutes, watching Ciel's now calm expression as he breathed in an awkward way, calm one moment and then hitched the other. Placing the tea-cup on the platter he had brought through, he kneeled down and wiped a bit of run-away water from his masters face, managing to feel the burning hot skin through his glove.

"Sleep well, master."

* * *

><p>After managing to stop Maylene from falling over, Bard from ruining yet another piece of large meet and stopped Finian from throwing statues around, Sebastian felt an eyebrow twitch as he stroked a stray cat affectionately while looking at his watch.<p>

3:07pm. The young master had been asleep this whole time. Perhaps it was time to check up on him. Rising to his feet, Sebastian walked through glass doors and went into the hallway, walking up the marble stairway and into his master private wing, knocking the door in a quiet manner.

"My lord?" he called, and once more, he didn't receive a response. Opening the door, red eyes glinted when he found an empty bed, Ciel long gone due to the lack of presence. How long had he been up?

Walking back out the room, he went into the young boys office, finding him sitting slumped in a chair, reading over the account records Sebastian had done while he was asleep, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Damn you." hissed Ciel, throwing the paperwork on the table in a half-hearted style. "I should have known you would have gotten every single detail _correct_."

"I am a butler of the Phantomhive, matters such as this are a simple task for me." replied Sebastian, bowing towards Ciel who simply glared before he started a coughing fit. "And as your personal butler, I should be telling you off for wandering, young master."

"I already told you, I will not stay in that room for an entire week." replied Ciel through gritted teeth, deliberately moving his head away when the demon he relied on too often. He didn't get his way, feeling cool fingers resting on his head as he closed his eyes, secretly enjoying it but he kept a frown on his face.

"Ah. Your fever is getting worse." said Sebastian matter-of-factly, his fingers trailing down Ciel's face before flickering at Ciel's nose, bringing him out of his daze. "If you do not rest, then you will not be able to think clearly when working. Such a thing is just not tolerable."

Ciel glared before letting Sebastian help him to his feet, wobbling slightly as his butler smirked behind his back, ruby-red eyes glinting in amusement. To Sebastian, humans would always be weak, frail creatures that relied on each other, or in Ciel's case, relied far too much on a demon only taking the form of a butler for the sake of getting a decent meal.

Guiding Ciel down the hallway, Sebastian stopped when he heard something smashing. He watched as his young master raised his eyes, blinking tiredly as he slowly snapped into awareness.

"Sebastian, when you return me to my room, investigate the cause of that sound.

"Yes, my _little _lord."

Sebastian chuckled when he heard a snarl coming from the boy below him, opening the bedroom door and sitting Ciel down.

"I will come back to put your bedtime-clothes on and bring up some hot milk once I tell whoever did it off." Ciel nodded, sitting on the bed while fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Hurry it up." muttered Ciel, curling up and shivering. "Children do not like to be kept waiting."

"Of course, little wandering master."

* * *

><p>AN: Just for all the people who are reading this-

There will be two more updates on (Thursday 22nd) and (Friday 23rd) before I go on my Christmas Hiatus. I will be updating/publishing back on the 8-10th of January, 2011.

Don't worry though, I'll make sure this gets published at least two more times. I might even get to update a few times during my Hiatus if I'm lucky. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review? Thanks.

~Sky~


	3. Chapter 3

Continuous Nightmare

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

Brought to you by Tik-Tok-Sky

Summary:- Ciel has never been one to admit weakness, but when night-time falls, that's when his weakness shows, in his dreams.

Rated:- T for blood, torture, violence, etc. Possible light cursing/swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Stormy Night**

"Master?"

After peeking into Ciel's bedroom and office, including the bathroom and the longue area, the young master was nowhere to be seen, and it made Sebastian knit his eyebrows together. If he was in trouble, Ciel would have called his name, if he was dead, Sebastian would have known since the mark on his hand would have started burning.

The question was, where was he? His master just vanished within the little amount of time he was gone to find Maylene had smashed a tea-set. Twitching his eye in irritation, Sebastian called out loudly.

"Young master? Where are you?" called Sebastian, not surprised in the slightest that he didn't get a response. He was annoyed that he couldn't tell where Ciel was, but then stopped when he heard shouting.

"Master Ciel? Master Ciel!" Looking out the window, Sebastian raised an eyebrow to see Finian standing outside, getting to his knees shaking a coughing Ciel. Opening the window up, Sebastian jumped down and landed right next to them, earning a yelp from Finian and a non-surprised blink from Ciel.

"I wasn't _trying_ to work." muttered Ciel when Sebastian shot him a suspicious look. "I dropped my ring out the window and wished to retrieve it."

"I could have easily went out for it myself young master." said Sebastian, putting one of those fake smiles on his face. "After all, for someone as ill as you, going out in a storm without a jacket is pretty stupid."

"Shut up Sebastian! I can handle getting an item I _dropped_!" hissed Ciel, causing Finian to gulp and then run away. A cold blue eye latched onto ruby-red as Ciel cradled his ring, clearly annoyed with his butler. "I don't need help over every little _thing_!"

"Ah, but I think you do." said Sebastian, his lips crawling into a smirk. "After all, I _know _you didn't drop the ring. If you had, it wouldn't have landed this far in the garden. You _threw _it away, didn't you, my lord?"

Ciel froze, looking at the shining blue ring without saying a word. The wind flicked at his hair, bring a chill to his boiling hot forehead and the rain drenched through his silk night-shirt. His eyes closed as his eyes as he ignored Sebastian's statement, getting to his feet.

"Get me a drink. I'll be in the games room." said Ciel stiffly, walking away while slipping his ring back his finger, his eyes half open as he walked back into the confines of the warm manor. Sebastian tilted his head upwards, smirking.

"Always the stubborn one, master." said Sebastian, chuckling lightly as he stared up, letting the rain hit him freely. "Ah. A storm."

* * *

><p>Coming through while rolling a tray with warm milk, honey and brandy through, Sebastian smirked when he saw Ciel curled up in a ball, a blanket drowning his shoulders as he chose to sit in the armchair closest to the warm fire.<p>

Glancing to the side, Ciel blinked and then shivered when he felt cool fingers press across his forehead, trying to pull back. He didn't need to be treated like a baby. It was only a mild fever after all-

"After going out in that storm, you've only made yourself more ill, my lord." was that even possible? Ciel shook his head, accepting the warm milk and honey and sipping it, closing his eyes and humming lightly, his sore throat feeling slightly more soothed.

"Sebastian." Sebastian nodded his head, bowing slightly before freezing at the next question. "When the time comes for you to take my soul, will it hurt?"

"That is hard to answer." said Sebastian, getting to his feet before shooting a question back. "Why do you ask such things, young master?"

"It's… nothing…" murmured Ciel, running a finger over his ring while sipping his milk. "Just nothing. I don't know what came over me. Pretend I never said anything."

"If that is what you wish." Sebastian's eyes glinted as Ciel bowed his head, his eyes drooping as he yawned loudly. "I think you should be going to bed, my lord."

"Hm." Ciel's head lolled and his fingers detached from the tea-cup, falling and hitting the wooden floor with a smash, sharp shards flying and tea pooling on the floor. Sebastian blinked, unconcerned as he leaned down, picking Ciel up gently before whispering, his sharp teeth visible.

'_If you want to know so badly, do you really want a taste of hell?'_

* * *

><p>The wind battered off the windows as Ciel tossed and turned in his sleep, panting lightly while thrashing under the far-too-warm blankets.<p>

He could hear screams in his head and he wanted to get away from it, but his eyes just refused to open. Clutching at the sheets, wriggling and swinging his head to the side, about to open his mouth and scream when-

He was woken up. Glancing round, Ciel blinked in his half dazed state as a cool cloth was placed on top of his head and a glass being pressed against his lips. His eyes looked to the side to see Sebastian standing there, the usual smile plastered across his face.

"Young master, is the storm outside unsettling you?" asked Sebastian, causing Ciel's eyebrow to twitch in irritation as he coughed lightly. His butler had been annoying ever since that pathetic doctor said he was ill, maybe he should go shoot him or something…

"Of course not." growled Ciel in turn. "Actually, that sounds like a soothing lullaby, its better than you making people scream through the night as you murder them with out _silverware_."

"But our silverware has top-grade sharpness." said Sebastian, red eyes blinking calmly. "I don't tell lies. Besides, using silverware is the less obvious attack weapon, is it not?"

"I don't really care." muttered Ciel. "You dispose of the bodies accordingly. That's all I need to know."

Sebastian chuckled, handing the glass of water over while taking the sheets of Ciel, noticing the boys night-shirt was drenched in sweat. The joys of looking after a sick child.

Unbuttoning the shirt and sliding it off Ciel's shoulders, Sebastian took the wet cloth away and wiped it swiftly across Ciel's neck and shoulders, back and chest and watched the boy shiver. It wasn't long before another night-shirt was buttoned back on him, but he still felt cold.

Reaching for the blankets, Ciel growled when his demon butler stopped him.

"Please wait a moment, my lord." said Sebastian, red eyes glinting. "I cannot let you rest with these. They are dirty."

"I don't care." muttered Ciel, clenching his fists. Sebastian blinked in surprise. It was obvious that his master was being moody since he was tired and ill, but he never thought he'd be so willing to sleep in cold-sweat. Throwing the blankets to the other side of the room, Sebastian whipped out another one from out of no where, covering Ciel with it.

"You should rest, the more you rest, the faster you can get to work." Ciel narrowed his head before falling back into his pillows, closing his eyes. Sebastian chuckled, his eyes glowing as he tucked his master in, his hand lingering just a moment longer than they should have had as a smirk went across the butlers face.

"Such a tease." muttered Sebastian, spreading his lips slightly and letting his teeth show. "You have no _idea_ how much I crave your soul, do you, master?"

Even though Sebastian knew Ciel couldn't hear him, he let out a laugh. No, he wasn't trying to be horrible, but really the only reason he was here was because he desired the soul currently presented to him.

A soul that turned its back to the light without any hesitance, a soul that was about to be willingly given away once revenge was served. Sebastian could tell Ciel was going to be one tasty meal.

Thunder cracked across the skies, and a butler clad in black walked calmly down the hallways, an empty glass held firmly in his hand. Wind howled and battered off the window, the sound of trees snapping and falling ringing in Sebastian's ears.

"Ah. There will be so much mess tomorrow to clean." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as a silver knife slid out of his sleeve. "But first of all, let's _dispose_ of those who dare try to upset my masters _slumber_."

Those silent screams of men who planned to attack the Phantomhive manor would get their fair share of screams… in the depths of **hell**.

* * *

><p>AN: They are doing so many Christmas things in School today... *sigh* There was no Anime stall this year...?

Hope you enjoyed this chappie~

~Sky~


	4. Chapter 4

Continuous Nightmare

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

Brought to you by Tik-Tok-Sky

Summary:- Ciel has never been one to admit weakness, but when night-time falls, that's when his weakness shows, in his dreams.

Rated:- T for blood, torture, violence, etc. Possible light cursing/swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**The Missing Chess Pieces**

Under the chair? Under the table? In a different box?

No, no, and no. Ciel frowned as he tugged a blanket onto his shoulders, shivering lightly as he searched the games room for one, _tiny _piece. He wanted to play chess, but the Knight pieces from both sides had just vanished.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel paused, looking behind himself to see if his butler had appeared there, but he had no luck. "SEBASTIAN?"

The demon butler still never appeared. Ciel nibbled at his lip, looking at the chess pieces piled up on the board and felt a wave of uneasiness hit him. His chess set looked damaged, even though it was perfectly fine the other day. The knights were missing, the Queen's were cracked and the Two Kings looked discolored.

Every other piece looked fine other than those three. Since Sebastian hadn't showed up, Ciel counted his butler as his knight, he was starting to feel freaked out. Sebastian was always meant to be there, but he was gone…

He looked at his Queen, coughing lightly as he checked that both of them were cracked. Was it a sign? Was it a sign that Lizzy was hurt? He shook his head, telling himself that it was a really stupid thing to think. He got to his feet, leaving the chess set out as he walked out the games room, looking round as he walked down the hallway in search of the other servants.

It was as if everyone had just vanished. Ciel called out, but received no response. The ring on his finger felt heavy as he clenched his hand, walking into the bathroom and taking off his eye patch, opening up his right eye and looking at the Faustian Symbol that was still showing.

'_Well, the mark is still there… the question is, where is Sebastian?' _Ciel blinked before tucking his eye patch into his pocket, half caring that people would be able to see his eye. He coughed again, slightly anxious as he heard something creak, but he blamed it on his heavy walking.

He ran back into his bedroom and grabbed his gun, looking around cautiously. If Sebastian wasn't here, then _anyone_ could be, right? It was a simple matter of managing to shoot whoever tried to kill him, or so he thought.

Running back out his bedroom, Ciel coughed once more, shivering lightly. Damn being ill, it only got in his way. Going into his office, he froze went a wind swept over him. Why were his windows open? A strange feeling came over him as he whipped round, looking for the person who was hiding in the room. Was he really only being paranoid?

"Is anyone-" Ciel went quiet when he felt a cold hand covering his eyes and a hand covering his mouth. Although the cold felt good on his far-too-warm skin, it wasn't the point. Pushing away weakly, Ciel opened his mouth to bite but then froze when he bit into cloth. Great, just great.

Someone had to sneak in _and _try to kidnap him when he was ill when Sebastian was no where to be found? But strangely enough, it didn't seem like he was in threat as he felt himself getting dragged out his office, not even when he felt himself getting picked up and taken down the stairs.

When he felt himself being put down, the cloth getting pulled out his mouth and his eyes uncovered, Ciel blinked and then recovered his eyes as lights flashed on.

"Happy Birthday Ciel!

"Happy Birthday Master Ciel!"

"Happy Birthday, young Master."

"Ho, ho, ho."

Ciel opened his eyes and then felt someone throwing themselves at him for a hug, now recognized as Elizabeth, and everyone else standing there, beaming expressions on their faces.

Sebastian stood behind him, smiling his usual smile as Ciel shot him a quick glare, the lightness in his pocket showing that his butler had already removed the gun. Finian, Maylene and Bardroy stood together, their grins way to wide to be natural.

Elizabeth's Mother and Father were not present; Ciel didn't really care for them being here anyway. The thing he was shocked about was that he had lost track of the dates. He had no idea it was his birthday today until now.

His eyebrow twitched when he saw Undertaker standing with a large wrapped present… in the shape of a coffin. He would skip past that, most definitely.

"Sebastian, you could have warned me." muttered Ciel, shivering before he felt a blanket being draped over his shoulders as he was guided into the games room, where Elizabeth gasped and ran over to the chessboard.

"Ciel! What happened to it?" she asked, turning you with a down expression on her face. "I wanted to give you a game, but knights are missing."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, who tilted his head in puzzlement. He didn't knew where the pieces were, and he was positive he had put them away not long ago. Ciel turned his attention back to Lizzy, who was pacing the room before she clapped her hands together.

"Well, we can play a different game!" she said cheerily, causing Ciel to blink before coughing.

"Nothing that requires a lot of movement, my dear Lady Elizabeth." said Sebastian, bowing to her. "I'm afraid the young master is still quite ill."

Elizabeth nodded, brushing the topic up as she skimmed through Ciel's board games. Somehow, the young Phantomhive knew that this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. It was cold. Ciel opened his eyes and then flinched as he saw bars surrounding his small frame and then tugged uselessly at the chain cuff on his ankle. He was here, again.<em>

'_A rare one, right?' Ciel looked up, clenching his fists as the same man from all those years ago repeated his words. 'I'll pay double for him this time round! Quite the thing, isn't he?'_

_The clink of coins could be heard and Ciel fought back as he was dragged out of his cage, panickingas he was pinned to the floor._

'_Now let's mark you with the crest-'_

_No, no, NO!_

"Young Master." Ciel's eyes flashed open, his hands firmly clenched around something. As his vision cleared, his hands dropped as he noticed his hands had been wrapped round Sebastian's throat, but it seemed unmarked. "You have to be more quiet, Lady Elizabeth was nearly woken up."

More quiet? Was he being loud or something? Coughing slightly, Ciel stayed still as he was tucked back into bed, the hair being brushed away from his face as Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"You must take a bath in the morning before you resume your activities with Lady Elizabeth." commented Sebastian, smiling as ruby-red eyes glinted in the darkness.

Turning to leave, he stopped when Ciel grabbed his sleeve, tightening his grip on it while scowling.

"Sebastian, explain what happened to my chess set. You knew it was my fathers so you wouldn't dare damage it for the sake of my birthday." growled Ciel, his blue eye hardened with the want for an answer. "Answer me. Now."

"I don't know." said Sebastian, his answer actually truthfully honest. "I just assume that you were playing with it before entering your office. I was surprised that the pieces were gone, young master."

Ciel stayed quiet before sighing, letting go of Sebastian's sleeve before relaxing against the pillows, his blue eye blinking as he tried to piece things together, but nothing made any sense. Maybe this too was a dream? Ciel really couldn't tell.

"Sebastian, I order you. Figure out what happened to the chess set. It doesn't seem like a simple misplacement."

"Yes. Understood, my lord."

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway quiet than what a ghost could pull, Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he opened the door to Elizabeth's room, noting she was sound asleep before shutting it again.<p>

He didn't require Maylene, Bardroy or Finian's help in this task. What kind of butler would he be if he couldn't manage something as minor as discovering the cause of what happened to a couple of chess pieces?

Walking down the hallway, he paused at a window with long drapes as his eyes glinted, spotting a knight lying on the floor with its head snapped off. The young master wouldn't be happy about this-

Turning round, Sebastian nimbly caught a dagger with two of his fingers before turning round to his attacker. He'd only managed to sense the attacker moments before the knife game into contact with his head- not that it would have mattered, it wouldn't have killed him.

A smirk crawled across his face as he allowed his teeth to show, his eyes glowing brightly as he chuckled, sharp teeth still showing as he looked a the panicked cloaked man.

"I do believe worrying my master over a family heirloom was a pathetic way to stir him." said Sebastian, his gloved hands flashing forwards and grabbing the cloaked human by the throat. "First of all, tell me your motive before I tear it from your screams, drag you to the depths of hell to torture you more before bringing you back and doing it all over again."

Sebastian's eyes glinted as his demonic aura flared, scaring the weak human in his grasp to an extent that he was already pleading for his life.

"P-Please! No! I was just ordered to-!"

"Well now, care to tell me what's going on then?" said Sebastian, tightening his grip on the now discovered male's throat. "Tell me and I may spare you, lie to me I'll slowly snap this tender little neck of yours- or maybe I should cut out your tongue?"

The rest of that night was going to be lovely, well, at least to Sebastian that is. The poor human doesn't know what the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I have too much free time on my hands .

I need to study now, so I'll update all my stories tommorow, k? See ya minna ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Continuous Nightmare

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfic

Brought to you by Tik-Tok-Sky

Summary:- Ciel has never been one to admit weakness, but when night-time falls, that's when his weakness shows, in his dreams.

Rated:- T for blood, torture, violence, etc. Possible light cursing/swearing.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**Intruding**

"D-Demon! The D-Devil reincarnate!"

"My, my… That's an awful thing to say. I am simply one _hell _of a butler."

Sebastian let an innocent smile crawl across his lips as he kept his demonic aura lingering in the air. The cloaked male struggled uselessly, panicking when he felt the grip on his throat tighten.

"I-I'll tell you anything! Just please… Pl-Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded weakly, causing Sebastian to chuckle as he kept a grip on the ignorant humans throat.

"Now then, tell me why you are-"

"SEBASTIAN!" the demon butler turned his head, snapping the neck in his hand easily before he sprinted down the hallway, hearing something go 'THUD' along with a gunshot, causing him to smirk. Ciel must have drawn his gun and shot his attacker, so he had nothing to worry about-

He appeared in the room, watching as a gun hit the wall and Ciel remained on the ground, hissing as his hazy eyes glanced round, looking for his attacker whilst forcing himself not to panic. Sebastian saw a bullet stuck in the wall next to Ciel's head and saw his young master panting heavily, his breath sounding choked since he was still pretty ill.

At the side of the room, another man in a cloak stood, a grin on his face as he held up a small tube to examine in the light, red blood making Ciel fell more ill as he unconsciously clutched at his wrist. What a sick bastard... Cutting his wrist just to get blood? Was he _trying _to kill him?

"Sebastian, I order you! Kill this man!" the raven-haired demon let a smirk crawl onto his face before giving a low bow, hand over chest.

"Yes, my lord," he said, before his eyes flashed up as he watched the cloaked man jump out the window. He soon chose to pursuit the easiest way possible, jumping out the window. After all, if he didn't come back soon to tend to his masters injuries, then would kind of butler would he be?

Running, faster than what a human should run, Sebastian managed to quite easily catch up with Ciel's attacker and grabbed him by the throat, pulling out some silverware and pressing it against the tender flesh.

"Now then," said Sebastian pleasantly, his eyes glowing with blood-lust as dark black fingernails dug into pale flesh. "Answer my questions, and I promise you won't feel _too _much pain..."

The man didn't seem compliant, so Sebastian let an evil smirk crawl his face as he slashed at the males cheek. He still didn't respond, and Sebastian frowned.

"You are an amusing human creature," said Sebastian, his voice lowering to a hiss. "But I'm doing orders. My orders were to kill you, so kill you I will."

A loud crack filled the air, and before Sebastian got back to his feet, he took the tube of blood away from the male and checked it over. Well, it certainly _smelled _like Ciel's blood, so that would have to do. Pocketing it, Sebastian appeared in his young masters bedroom moments later, noticing that the young boy was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed. His wrist was sitting limply in his other hand, causing Sebastian to narrow his eyes.

Blood stained his nightshirt and carpet, and as a butler, he had failed to look after the household and the young master. Of course, he couldn't help but find a _little _amusement out of the whole thing, considering her was a demon.

Kneeling down, he scooped the now unconscious boy up and placed him on the bed, pulling a few bandages out from the inside of his butler coat and wrapping it around the bleeding wound, sighing.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, young master," he murmured, before standing up straight. Have sweet dreams, my lord."

Even though he said that, Sebastian knew his young master was going to wake up screaming anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Chains and shackled kept him firmly where he sat, causing Ciel to close his eyes and shiver, listening to these people who thought they could escape humanity by killing so many innocent children. They wanted to summon some form of 'demon' yet Ciel was positive that nothing would come.<em>

_He was going to die, and those... those monsters probably wouldn't feel any remorse for it at all, would they? All they wanted was his **blood **to be spilled on the table-_

_Blood... Blood... Blood..._

Ciel woke up screaming, and as he turned his head round, he saw a quite alarmed Elizabeth standing next to him, worried.

"You weren't looking too good so I put a cloth on your head to try and cool you down..." she said, her voice trembling slightly from the fright she got. Ciel calmed himself before covering his nose as the strong scent of bleach in the room.

Clearly, Sebastian had been attacking the floor with the foul smelling liquid to get rid of the blood. How was he meant to explain that to Elizabeth?

"Young master, I have prepared morning tea for you and lady Elizabeth," called a voice from the other side of the door, causing Ciel to blink in confusion on how he hadn't heard the usual sharp knock Sebastian used.

"Come in," replied Ciel, feeling his voice crack slightly as he coughed. "Elizabeth, I thought you would have left the manor by now."

"I couldn't leave my fiance all ill!" she said, appalled by the very thought. "I'll stay here until you're all better, Ciel!"

"I don't think Aunt Francis will like this..." mumbled Ciel, shooting Sebastian a look in askance about an excuse for the bleach. He merely left a smirk on his face before coughing.

"So sorry about the foul smell the cleaning liquid has left in here," said Sebastian smoothly, causing Elizabeth to look at him in confusion. "Through the night, I had to make some warm milk for the young master since he wasn't feeling to great and I happened to drop it. To prevent the room from smelling sour, I _had _to bleach it."

_'Or more accurately, you had to bleach it so Elizabeth couldn't smell or see the blood,' _thought Ciel dully, feeling his arm getting tugged and wincing.

"Well Ciel, we can play some games today right-" she stopped and the looked at Ciel's wrist and gasped. "Ciel! What happened to your wrist?"

"Burned with hot tea, nothing of importance," replied Ciel stiffly, "I'll take it off soon enough. Sebastian, make sure Elizabeth gets home safely."

"But Ciel-!"

"I don't want you getting ill because of me," replied the young boy sharply, causing Elizabeth to bow her head and nod. "Sebastian, go now, I have some things I'd like to discuss with you later."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm tired... and hungry... Nuff said?

Hope you enjoyed ^^ I'll update ASAP~

Sky~


End file.
